Remember Me
by sasukesluver
Summary: A terrible accident took place, causing Sasuke to lose his memory. All he remembers is his name. Naruto, his lover, is trying desperately to make Sasuke remember him. Will he fail, or succeed? V-Day speical!


Remember Me

Konnichi wa mina san!this is just a little Valentine's day special from me...A terrible accident took place, causing Sasuke to lose his memory. All he remembers is his name. Naruto, his lover, is trying desperately to make Sasuke remember him. Will he fail, or succeed?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The raven haired's eyes slowly opened. He scanned the area, and found himself in a white room. There was a crystal vase with one blood red rose, and a note by it. He didn't bother to read it. He sat up a bit, and saw a teenager approximately 17 years of age wearing a tight short sleeve black shirt and slightly ripped blue jeans. His face was hidden behind some magazine, but messy blond spikes were visible from the top. Curious cerulean eyes peered from the side of the reading material, and instantly overflowed with joy.

"Sasuke-kun, your awake!"

He pounced onto the boy who was obviously not happy.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name." Sasuke demanded.

"Isn't that just a bit rude Sasuke-kun? I came all the way here to greet you when you wake up and you give me this?I think I deserve more respect than that."the blond joked.

"I said who are you, and how do you know my name?" Sasuke said a bit more forcefully.

"Stop kidding around man, I know it's a joke." Naruto was obviously missing the point.

"For the last frikn' time, who are you and, how do you know my name?" Spoke the raven haired teenager,implying as much force possible, and then grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer

"Tell me." Sasuke said through his teeth.

The door flung open right as Sasuke was about to threaten to kill Naruto. Kira ,a nurse noticed the situation and quickly explained.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke's friend. Um...He had a slight amount of brain damage causing him to lose his memory, so he might not remember you and...well...ya."

She was obviously inexperienced, seeing how when she looked at the now standing,shirtless Sasuke, she blushed, tilting her head toward the floor and drawing invisible little circles with the tip of her shoe. Naruto noticed her motions and told her he was already taken.

"Since when was I taken? How would you know any of that?" Asked Sasuke in a snobbish tone

"Since you were 14.I'm your best friend." _'And boyfriend, but you would probably kill me literally if I said that'_

"YOU?My best friend!This is not right. You're lying to me."

"Um...Looks at nurse's name tag thingie Kira...Can you like make him get back his memory, cuz he's bein' a pain in the ass."

"Am not!" snapped Sasuke

"Are too. Anyway, as I was saying, is there anyway you can restore his memory?"

"I'm afraid not, but he will gain it back over time."

"About how long will that take?Will he have it back before Valentine's day?(thats tomorrow in this fic)"Asked Naurto

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know."

"Kuso. I'll just take him home. Thanks anyway!"

"How can I trust glare you? I don't even know you."

"See, you're bein' a pain in the ass. Just come on, or I'll drag you home."

"Like you could drag the Uchiha home."

"YOU REMEMBERED YOUR NAME!"Naruto shouted with joy, and then hugged Sasuke to

just about death.

"Get off dobe" Sasuke said coolly

"YOU REMEMBERED MY NICKNAME!"

He hugged him even tighter

"You're cutting off my circulation you idiot!"

Naruto stopped hugging the raven haired boy

"Oh...sorry."

"Take me home dobe."

"You got it"

Naruto picked up the boy, slung him over his shoulder, jumped out the window, and flew from roof top to roof top.

"Are you CRAZY!This isn't safe!"Sasuke shouted

"Oy...You forgot we're shinobi, didn't you."

"Put me down"

"You told me to take you home."

"Well, I want you to put me down.Now."

"We're almost there anyway."

"Put...Me...Down."

"We're there." Naruto put Sasuke down.

"Finally. Took long enough."

"Sasuke-kun, that was only three minutes."

"Stop calling me Sasuke-kun." glare

A shard of pain and hurt was noticed in Naruto's eyes while they approached the door. Naruto took out the keys, and unlocked the door.They proceeded to walk into the mansion, Sasuke shut the door behind him, and Naruto threw his his shirt onto the nearest solid, non moving surface.

"Exactly WHAT do you think your doing, this is MY house, remember" glare

"Correction, OUR house." Naruto replied

_'I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will not kill him," _Thought Sasuke

_'It's been so long since I've seen him like this. Hateful, cold, untrusting, heartless. I was really looking forward to Valentine's Day, but I doubt he'll remember me by tomorrow. If only he could remember. Remember me.' _Naruto thought

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and slowly walked toward the couch. He sat with one leg over the other, and Naruto couldn't help but mentally whimper at the fact that he couldn't sit in Sasuke's lap like he used to. He couldn't run his finger through his raven hair. Even though Sasuke had just lost his memory, Naruto was desperately missing his lover, even though he was in the same room as him. Even if it might not help, Naruto was going to try to jog Sasuke's memory. Even if he had to resort to extreme measures, he would try.(A/N-goodness,thats alota evens)

Naruto did some house cleaning to keep his mind off of the situation.(oh,btw, he has his shirt on now) Within about an hour, he had left the kitchen sparkling, but he couldn't keep his memories from coming back. He thought of the time Sasuke taught Naruto to cook, the oh so many accidents they had made, and how the great Uchiha prodigy slipped due to just getting out of the shower, and only having a towel wrapped around his waist. He blamed the marble floor while Naruto was laughing his head off. He went to clean the living room coffee table, and when Sasuke had gotten up, he slipped a photo album of their lives onto the table, hoping he might look at and it would jog his memory. Sadly, it did not.

Before they knew it, night had dawned upon them. Sasuke had sat on the couch all day doing nothing(who knows how he did it). Naruto was currently lying down on the king size bed in the GIANT master bedroom. Every now and then, the white transparent silk curtains softly covering the entrance to the balcony would dance with the wind. He stared out at the balcony with a glint of longing in his eyes. Pushing himself toward the balcony, he slid off the bed. Once reaching his destination, his eyes wondered in the blanket of stars. He could remember everything, but his lover couldn't. He felt as if a kunai was stabbed into his heart, and was never going to come out. It bled pain, sorrow, and hurt. It was almost to much for Naruto. A crystal tear began to from in the corner of his eye, but he knew he couldn't cry. Not now. A shinobi should never cry tears of sorrow. He did not speak, for he knew he would instantly start chocking and sobbing. This was the worst thing that ever happened to him in his life. He couldn't love life if he didn't have the love of his life. The wind had gently blown across his face, slightly leaving his hair messy. Another shadow came onto the balcony. He knew who it was, and didn't bother to turn around. He was probably going to get scolded by Sasuke anyway. His heart jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Beautiful night isn't it." Started the raven haired teenager

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? It's not every night there's a meteor shower making its way across the sky."

Stars flew across the sky, lighting the faces of the two. It was really an amazing sight, but Naruto just wasn't in the mood(no duh)

"Thanks." Said Sasuke

_'woah, am I hearing right? Did Sasuke, currently a cold hearted bastard, say thanks?To ME!_ _I must be losing my hearing'_

"What?" Naruto asked, wanting clarification

"I said thanks, for taking care of the stuff around the house."

_'He said WHAT!Ok,it's official, I'm going deaf. But something tells me that he actually said that. I'm confused!'_

"No problem, It's just my job."

"I'm gonna go to bed now, so see ya in the morning. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."Said Sasuke

"No, you sleep in the bed, I sleep on the couch." Naruto said

"But I wanna sleep on the couch."

"You sleep on the bed.Period.End of conversation."

He pushed Sasuke toward the bed, and threw him on it. Naruto then jumped onto the bed, landing on the other teenager, making sure he wouldn't head for the couch.

"Ouch."

"See, you WILL sleep on the bed."Naruto grinned, and he really was having a good time.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll sleep on the bed, you sleep on the couch. Can you get off of me now, it kinda hurts."

"Only if you promise to stay on the bed tonight."

"Fine, I promise."

"Yay, I win! See ya in the morning, sucker."

Naruto rushed out of the room at 90 miles an hour, wanting to dodge any attacks that were aimed at him. He continued to go 90 miles an hour down the flight of stairs, and flew like superman, landing on the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Master Bedroom...

-

_'I'm so immature.'_ thought Sasuke, lying on the bed that he promised to sleep in for the night. "But it was kind of fun" Said the teenager, not realizing he said that out loud. _'I don't remember him though. Who is he?'_

Down In The Living Room...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was sound asleep.

The End!

hehe,jk.I wouldn't do that. Ok,maybe I would, but I won't do it right now.

The Next Morning..  
...  
yawn

Naruto woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. The sun was shining bright, and all was right with the world!Except for the fact that everything was wrong with the world.

"Ne, Sasuke, you remember how to cook?" Naruto shouted from the living room as he rose to get off the couch.

"No, I remember how to read." Sasuke replied.

"Ha. Well, it smells good."

Naruto forced himself out of his bed to go toward the kitchen. He whimpered at his loss of warmth when sliding out from under the covers. After a few minutes of dottling, he heard Sasuke say "Hurry up dobe!"

"Ok,ok, I'm coming, jeeze. ya don't have to be so mean."

Naruto sat on the couch, quietly thinking to him self while Sasuke was out doing who knows what.

_'I wish he would remember me. Even if it were for one second. I would feel better. No, I would feel great. It pains me to not be with my lover on Valentine's Day. It hurts so much. I almost can't take it. It's so...God dammit, I'm becoming weak. I'm getting emotional. I can't do that. I am a shinobi, I can not show emotions. I wonder when Sasuke will be back. It feels like it's been forever. Like I have been waiting forever."_

Naruto heard a small click as the door swung open. Sasuke was home. He didn't bring anything back. It makes Naruto wonder. The raven haired teenager sat down beside Naruto on the couch,sighed, and started a conversation with him.

"Hey dobe."

"I love you too."

"What happened in my past?"Asked the curious Sasuke

"Well...I could get out your photo album."

"Ok, Can you explain everything to me?"

"Sure. Why have you been acting so nice lately."

"I dunno."

Just as Naruto was about to pull the old photo album from the bookshelf, he stopped. He turned to face the other. Naruto slowly approached Sasuke, looking as if he was deeply hurt. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, so he just remained in the same position. One leg on top of the other. Naruto had almost reached Sasuke, and the raven haired's heart was beating faster by the second.

Suddenly the blond stopped.

"I can't take it anymore. Just for one second, please remember me."

With that, Naruto practically fell into Sasuke's lap, and his hands landed on the other's chest. He began to gently and passionately kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke was taken by surprise so much that he didn't respond, but Naruto kept on going. As he quickly slipped his tongue in the Sasuke's mouth, his hands traveled slowly down from Sasuke's chest, running over pert nipples, and stopping at the stomach. At this moment, images were running through the raven haired teenager's mind. Images of him and Naruto together. He was remembering his love life. He felt the urge to return Naruto's kiss, and totally took him by surprise. He was damn good when it came to Naruto, and he knew it. Naruto purred back at him in excitement and pleasure between kisses. Sasuke ran his hands through blond hair, and opened his legs so the other could position between them. Naruto shifted a bit so he was up against Sasuke with his legs in between Sasuke's, beginning to entangle. Naruto then ran his hands along the top edge of the other's pants a few times, broke the kiss, stared into Sasuke's eyes, and then asked

"Do you remember me?"

"Of corse I do, Naru." (Naru sounds cuter than Naruto now, so I used it) Replied Sasuke.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sasuke."

and then POOF, Kakashi appeared!na,he not in this fic. Sasuke actually remembered something, and I felt like typing POOF. Anyway,back to the story!

Sasuke had just remembered that he got Naruto a month ago, and went to get it, somehow getting out of his...ahem...current position.

"Leaving so soon?"Naruto asked.

"I'm getting your present."

Sasuke then bolted up the stairs, into his room, and pulled something out of a secret place. He quickly but gently put it into his pocket, and bolted back down stairs.

"Took ya long enough." Naruto complained. Sasuke totally expected this. He(Sasuke) stood in front of the couch and told "Naru" to sit down normally. Sasuke then got down on one knee, took a small box out of his pocket, and said five words.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"(crowd goes _awwwwwwwww_)

Naruto pounced onto the other teenager full of excitement , knocking him over

"Of corse I will!"

And they all lived happily ever after.THE END!

No more.

Seriously,its the end of the story.

stop lookn at me like that!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Did you like it?Did you not like it? All ya gotta do is move your mouse about 5 inches and click. Ya don't even hafta sign in!pleeeeeeeeeeessssssssseeeeeee! U get a cookie if u do.actually,u get a cookie for reading the story,and u get another cookie for reviewing!hands u cookieHava nice day!


End file.
